


Right Now

by Anathema_Cat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Cat/pseuds/Anathema_Cat
Summary: “You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold“You say you'll give me treasure, just to look upon itYou say you want......When all I want is you.”-U2





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts).



> January 2018 update: This was originally published in August 2017 anonymously in the 'GatheringFiKi - Secret Admirers' collection, as part of that related event. However, it's my birthday, and I want to claim this. It's MINE. :p For mayyourbeardnevergrowthin.

“I want to learn to fly,” Kíli said as he eyed the cookie jar on the unassailable shelf well out of reach of counters and benches. Fíli considered his little brother's predicament, then checked the kitchen for any options they may have missed. Their mother knew them too well, though. 

“Let's practice outside,” Fíli said.

“But I want cookies.”

“Come on, Kee, there's no way.”

Kíli sighed dramatically, the weight of the world on his tiny shoulders. “I want to be tall.”

Fíli put his arm around those shoulders and gently guided his brother away from the source of his torment. Fíli understood - the whole room still smelled like baking. But they had a whole mountain to explore, and so much to catch Kíli’s attention.

...

“I want to be a mercenary,” Kíli said as they traveled down forested foothills on swaying ponies, the air heavy with mist and the smell of resin and trampled humus. 

Fíli grimaced as a huge drop of water from the pine above landed on his nose. “You want to do this by choice?”

“I chose this,” Kíli said with a spectacular glower. 

“Yeah,” Fíli said, rolling his eyes. It was partly true. Thorin had asked them to help guard a caravan of dwarven iron bound for a human village. It was just that his “requests” came with an expectation of obedience.

“I want fresh air,” Kíli said. “I want to travel.”

Fíli sighed as a wet branch smacked his arm and a bead of sweat rolled down his armored back. If this really was what Kíli wanted, Fíli would have to get used to it.

...

“I want some mithril,” Kíli said, after one of Thorin’s stories of wealth and glory. 

“You should probably let that one go,” Fíli said, as he gathered the map they had been studying in the meeting hall and stretched. He felt his brother behind him as they headed for the door. Fíli carefully stowed the scroll in his bag and then gathered the weapons he'd left on the threshold.

“What kind of dwarf are you anyway?” Kíli said. “Don't you want at least a little bit?”

They walked together through the small mountain toward their home. Fíli looked over with a grin. “I have all I that want.”

Kíli's answering smile lit up the browns and greys of the stone passage. “I guess you're done collecting knives then.”

Fíli laughed. “Just a hobby. I can give them up anytime.”

Kíli shook his head. “Uh huh.” After a pause he said, “I'm going to study in the Iron Hills.”

 _Had,_ Fíli thought as his smile faded. “I can't leave,” he said.

“I know.” Kíli's shrug was a punch to Fíli's gut. 

Fíli couldn't catch his breath, and he was determined not to show it. He looked down and then forward, squaring his shoulders. 

“It's only for a year,” Kíli said. “And…”

Fíli glanced over as Kíli's voice trailed off. Kíli looked uneasy. “And what, Kee?”

“And,” Kíli cleared his throat. “I’ll bring you some mithril!” he said, voice sounding artificially bright. “Or at least gold.”

Fíli blinked and took a deep breath, then turned to Kíli. “How about a knife?”

...

Kíli returned like a whirlwind. Their heavy front door slammed open, and there he was, framed in pale wood that contrasted beautifully with his hair and eyes. 

Fíli's heart thumped, painful as resisting his body’s instinct to rush to Kíli, hold onto him until he was pushed away. He maintained his position by the fire, blade sliding across sharpening stone. “You're home early,” Fíli said, eyes back on his work.

Silence but for the crackling of the fire. Kíli's harsh breath. “Fíli, I.” Kíli’s voice cracked along with Fíli’s resistance. Fíli’s hands went limp, and he looked into his brother’s deep eyes, studied his face for any sign of pain, illness. 

Kíli took a breath, a storm on his face. “I wanted to bring you this knife,” Kíli said in a rush. “It’s amazing, really, I’ve never seen its like, it’s, I…” He broke off as Fíli stood up. 

Carefully, because to his chagrin his hands were shaking, Fíli set down his tools. “Are you okay, Kíli? Everything is well?”

Kíli swallowed, nodded. “Fine. Yes.”

Fíli took a step closer. Why did Kíli look nervous? “Kee?”

Kíli flew forward, pulled Fíli into a tight hug. Fíli inhaled fresh air and Kíli and relief, exhaled tension. So much tension. The fire crackled.

“I wanted to see you,” Kíli whispered.

...

“What do you want, Fíli?” Kíli said, hand on Fíli’s shoulder.

Fíli held Kíli’s eyes as he slid his hand up Kíli’s arm and neck. Brushing the stubble on Kíli’s cheek with his fingertips, he traced his thumb over Kíli’s bottom lip. Kíli’s breath hitched. Fíli leaned forward slowly, dropped his gaze to Kíli's kiss-swollen lips and grazed them with his own.

“You,” Fíli whispered as he pulled back and looked up into black eyes.

Kíli's hand on Fíli’s arm tightened. “Oh,” he breathed, revelatory. His eyes were so wide, finally, finally understanding. 

“And what do you want now?” Fíli asked with a smile, half teasing, half afraid of the answer. 

Kíli flashed a beautiful smile in return, eyes dancing. “More,” he answered, pressing his bare chest to Fíli’s as he pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
